Xion/Gameplay
Xion is fought as a boss in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The battle takes place throughout various locations in worlds visited during the events of the game. Strategy When it comes to fighting Xion as a boss, things get a lot more complicated. In an attempt to absorb Roxas and become whole, Xion transforms into an armored monster, resulting in a series of battles. All of the forms (except the Final) have an attack that forms a barrier around Xion and heals her HP. To prevent her from healing, hit her when she floats into the air so the move will be canceled. First Form The first battle with Xion takes place in the Bizarre Room of Wonderland. In this form, Xion has large, colorful wings and a huge, orange and red, intricately-shaped sword. She spends a lot of time flying around the battlefield. She rarely attacks while in the air, but if Roxas is close enough, she will swoop down the slash him with her sword. When Xion returns to the ground, she can knock Roxas away with pulse-like bursts of Light and then preforms Sora's Sonic Blade straight through him. Second Form The second battle takes place in Halloween Town, at what looks like the Manor Ruins. Xion, having lost her wings, now grows to be about twice the size of Roxas and summons a large, scythe-like weapon vaguely resembling the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade. She creates circles of Light to pull Roxas in, leaving him open for an attack. Xion's attacks mainly consist of hacking and slashing Roxas, similar to Marluxia's battle style. She can also shoot beams of Light at Roxas, using Sora's Ragnarok. Third Form Xion's third battle takes place in the Lamp Chamber area of Agrabah. Xion transforms into a figure with four huge arms, decorated with elegant, gold, purple and red designs. She also has large blades instead of hands, resembling Kurt Zisa. Her main body is slightly larger than the previous form. Her fighting style is much more graceful and agile than the previous forms; involving many flips and spins that make it harder to hit her. She has the same Light circle ability from the last battle and attacks with powerful, controlled slashes from her four arms. Xion can also use caver her blades in light and perform Sora's Ars Arcanum. Final Form The final, cinematic battle with Xion takes place outside of the Train Station in Twilight Town. Xion transforms into a titanic giant, about the same hight as the Train Station tower. Her armor is now very embroidered with spikes and ribbons. She also now has two Keyblade-like, pink and silver weapons with the teeth in the shape of the Nobody symbol. During the battle, Xion can shoot blasts of Light and trap Roxas in a sphere of Darkness, affecting his movement. She also uses heavy melee attacks with her weapons that sometimes emit fissures of Light and can preform a very powerful attack were she makes a heavy slash upwards, followed by a huge eruption of Light magic shooting up from the invisible floor. She can also use her attacks that will cause status effects on Roxas. Her most powerful attack is a form of Sora's Trinity Limit. Trivia *Fittingly, Xion as a player character takes much less damage from Xion as a boss. For example, Xion's Ragnarok and Trinity Limit attacks would normally leave the player with very little HP, but they do not do as much damage to the player if they play as Xion. *Xion is the only member of Organization XIII not to have ever been fought in human form. Video f2jEqP3AQrA __MdssI7pOA F5OsxZfHTq4 LwIM62YLMgU Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses